The Lost Son
by TrueRising
Summary: The Zoldyck family, an infamous group of professional assassins known for both their talent and deadly power. A certain son that had long gone missing has found himself stranded in a world different to his own. How will this master of the arts of Nen feel in this world? What will happen because of his appearance? (Godly OC) (HxH Elements)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is inspired by the story known as 'High School DXD: The Dragon Slayer' by Keybladewielder97, this story will be quite similar to that story as it had piqued my interest a good deal. Too bad it doesn't seem to be continued any longer...**

**Also, some aspects to certain things may differ from the usual and that the story about him going on his own adventure will probably begin after maybe two chapters or the next chapter or maybe even more.**

**Also, warning, there might be some minor amounts of swearing.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The infamous family known as the Zoldyck family consists of a powerful and influential family of notoriously powerful and talented assassins, they are feared across the entire world, especially by those that know or have a feeling they would one day be targeted by these deadly people.

The majority of the family, if not all of them, all possessed the ability to use something called Nen. It was basically the ability in which someone could manipulate their life force, or aura in many ways that people could only dream of.

And in this family, a certain son of theirs had been long missing. While being very young, it was no new news that the boy was one of, if not, the strongest of all Nen users to have ever sprouted into the world. In all of history, no record of any other user had revealed themselves to be able to top this boy.

But, as stated before, he has gone missing. This is his story, the story of Kasai Zoldyck, the lost son of the Zoldyck family.

* * *

The day was dark as the stars completely littered the sky, the moon shined brightly over what appeared to be a normal-looking town that had a peaceful atmosphere around it. There was a massive forest that seemed to surround the city as a rustling sound was heard.

"Wh-Where am I?"

The voice of a young male could be heard. That was when a boy suddenly walked out from behind a tree as he placed his hand on the tree as leverage to keep himself standing, the boy gripped his head with his other hand while supporting himself with the other.

The boy looked around to find himself standing in front of what appeared to be a peaceful looking park, and it was thanks to the light being emitted from a nearby lamppost that the boy's full appearance could be seen in the darkness of the night.

The boy was revealed to be around fourteen years of age with fair skin and a lean built body, he had sapphire blue eyes as well as straight snow-white hair that had a strand of blue hanging down. He donned a blue and white t-shirt along with closed white running shoes, he also had on a pair of tight black jeans.

"Seriously though, where the hell is this?" The boy visibly frowned as he looked at his surroundings. It was a place that he had never been too, nor a place in which he could recognise, at least not from where he was right now, it was a park surrounded by foliage. The boy shook his head before walking out from behind the tree and onto the path of the park. "Need to stay calm, Kasai. Panicking isn't going to help."

The boy, that was now revealed to be Kasai, more specifically Kasai Zoldyck, sighed as he took a deep breath. He then looked up towards the night sky and narrowed his eyes before bringing his attention back down. "Wherever this place is, I have a feeling it's not home. Is it possibly another world?"

As crazy as it may sound, it was definitely a possibility that he wasn't in his world anymore. When you consider what his world was like, with all the hunters and Nen users, as well as the fact that he's a part of a notoriously dangerous family, it wasn't exactly that much of stretch.

"At least I know I'm not on a backwater planet, there does seem to be civilisation." Kasai smiled. He tapped his foot against the pavement he was standing on while giving a small smile, he then suddenly narrowed his eyes and looking at the sky. "Though... I sense a strange energy in the air. No, multiple strange energies..."

He wanted to know what it was that his instincts were picking up on, it didn't seem to be a sign of a Nen user anywhere nearby, so it had to be something else. Though, now wasn't the time to be thinking about it, he was in another world so he should expect things like this.

"Welp, might as well start walking! Standing here like a deluded statue isn't going to help me." Kasai stated. He then looked towards the direction in which the path led, and noticed that it was leading towards the town. He gave a small smile before he started walking.

To be honest, the place was eerily silent, even for the night time. You would usually hear the noises of insects going on and on with their obnoxious noises, though there wasn't any, maybe that was positive in this world! No annoying insects! Like those damn Chimera Ants he had seen a couple of times!

"I wonder how my family is doing, while I don't really care much about them. Killua, on the other hand..." Kasai muttered. He reached into his pockets and pulled out two what appeared to be Yo-Yos, with them being black in colour and having white and blue neon lights on the sides. "I wonder if he had gotten any better, hopefully he hasn't started slacking off after teaching him."

True, while his family was known for being all violent, merciless, and powerful assassins. Kasai still cared for his younger brother, they were family, no matter who or what happens, he can't really change that fact about Killua and himself being blood-related.

Kasai constantly looked straight ahead as he walked down the path, he had widened the range of his sense of aura and noticed how there were most definitely a good number of people living in the town ahead of him. While their aura nodes were all closed, he could still sense them while they were closed, though they were faint.

"Huh? Interesting..." Kasai smirked. In the sea of all of these closed aura nodes, he could sense one which was open. Though it was still incredibly weak, it was open nonetheless. Though the aura felt strange, probably because it's of a being of this foreign world. "I wonder if they even call it Nen or Aura here, it might have some other crazy name."

Kasai then finally had arrived in the town after his little walk through the park, the streets were dark as no-one was walking around, which was understandable. The streets were lightened up by the street lamps, though they were rather damn dim. Kasai looked around and noticed that he was definitely not going to be able to do much right now, considering no-one was around.

"Hm? What's this scent? Blood?" Kasai wondered. While a normal individual would flinch and be cautious and fearful around the scent of blood, Kasai was a member of the Zoldyck family, so he wasn't affected. Kasai looked towards a broken-down looking building. "Hoh~? This could very interesting indeed."

Kasai gave a dark smirk before his expression became normal again as he then proceeded towards the building in hopes of finding why the smell of blood was there, he then walked towards the entrance before placing his hand on the door frame and walking through easily since the door was thrashed.

Kasai walked calmly into the place as he looked around, the only thing allowing him to see in this dark place was the moonlight shining through the broken roof, while he did have some form of good vision in the dark, he didn't have night vision so it was still pretty dark. Kasai narrowed his eyes as he glanced his eyes around.

"You can come out, I know you're in here," Kasai said calmly. While he hasn't seen the person or thing yet, he knew that they were in this building. He could all hear, smell, and also sense the entity that was watching him. It took a second, but the sound of footsteps soon sounded as Kasai turned his head slightly to the left.

"I'm surprised that you found me, and what a handsome little fella you are!" The voice of a woman sounded. Kasai just blinked boredly as he saw the person revealed to be a woman around her twenties that wore a white dress and had long black hair that reached her waist, she would be considered incredibly attractive in a male's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, me? You won't need to know, as you won't be alive soon enough." She responded with a demonic smile. Kasai didn't seem affected as he just stared at her, he then narrowed his eyes as he could tell this person was not human. With his long experience in a crazy world, he could definitely distinguish between human and not-human.

"Let me guess, you're the source of this smell of human blood in this building, am I correct?" Kasai asked. The woman just gave an obnoxious cackle that really got on his nerves, she then looked at him as she replied. "Of course! I just loved the way they screamed as I killed them off slowly!"

"Oh great, a person who takes pleasure in killing people..." Kasai frowned. While he himself was merciless in killing people that he was tasked to or considered enemies, it wasn't because he enjoyed inflicting pain, he wasn't into that stuff, he only did it because it was work and what he had been trained to do. "So, you're going to kill me, huh? I'd like to see you try."

"A big mouth for such a small human! I'll show you!" The woman screeched. Kasai didn't flinch but looked in interest as the woman held up her hand towards him as what appeared to be a glyph of sorts that was icy blue formed in front of her hand and fired towards him.

Kasai didn't even flinch as he just tilted his head to the left, and saw the blast of cold energy shoot past him and hit the ground behind him. He looked back to see that it was frozen as he clicked his tongue at the sight, it wasn't exactly impressive in the slightest.

"What?! How can a mere human avoid my magic?!" The woman cried in an outrage. Kasai turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. Magic? Was such a concept really such a thing in this world? 'She speaks of magic? I suppose anything is possible at this point...'

"You call that an attack? That was pathetic!" Kasai spat. His eyes became cold as the woman flinched from the slight glare of both disappointment and disgust Kasai had given her, it was not what she was expecting at all! She thought it would be an easy kill! 'I guess I should test how strong this woman is to Nen. If she can't survive this, she's a lost cause...'

Kasai sighed before closing his eyes as he could feel his aura rushing through his body like a raging river, or an entire ocean waiting to be let loose upon the world. The woman just watched cautiously before Kasai began to move his mouth.

"Ren..." Kasai muttered underneath his breath. While he didn't need to say the words for it to work, he did it anyway. The effect instantaneous as an unimaginably large wave of killer intent erupted from him and was directed towards the woman, his eyes were filled with bloodlust as they screamed at the woman like the reaper himself.

"Wh-Wha-! What is this... bloodlust?!" The woman was shaking uncontrollably as she fell to the ground onto her behind as she stared with fear-filled eyes towards Kasai, who just glared at her. It was no more than five seconds that her eyes became completely white and her body went limp onto the ground.

"..." Kasai then stopped releasing his bloodlust as he silently stared at the body of the woman on the ground, Kasai then closed his eyes and sighed as he turned heel and faced towards the exit. "How pathetic, if you just die by my bloodlust, then you would have had no chance against me in a fight."

Kasai just clicked his tongue before closing his eyes and began slowly walking out of the building. Meanwhile, a certain group of six devils were seen hiding behind the building that Kasai was in watching him walk out.

"Did you guys see that? She just fell dead!" The brown-haired boy of the group shouted in a whisper to his companions. A male with blonde hair then seemed to grip the sword in his hand as he stared at Kasai. "Yeah... and that pressure that we felt, what was it?"

"I don't know, but it was rather scary." An innocent looking blonde girl had added. They then turned to look at the red-haired girl in the group, that was watching Kasai walk with interest clear in her eyes. The brown-haired male then asked. "Rias, do you know how he killed that stray?"

"I'm afraid not, Issei." The girl known as Rias responded with a sigh. She rubbed her head as she looked at the male, she didn't know who he was, but she needed to be cautious if he had killed off a stray with such ease. "I have never seen such a thing before, I'm just not sure."

"Koneko?" Another female voice sounded. This one seemed to belong to the black-haired female that had her hair tied into a ponytail, they all looked towards the person that this girl addressed to be Koneko, and looked surprised at what they saw.

The person revealed to be a girl with white hair and hazel coloured eyes, she was a petite girl and seemed to be shaking in fright. She had widened eyes that were filled with fear as she stared at Kasai walking. "Sc-Scary... Terrifying...!"

"Koneko, what's wrong?" Rias had demanded. It seemed that this wasn't how the girl, known as Koneko, normally acted as she was normally a composed and emotionless kind of girl, but she was just shaking in both horror and fear. Koneko breathed heavily as she looked into the eyes of the redhead.

"That person... he's terrifying. I sense Touki, very powerful Touki!" Koneko had answered. This caused the group to widen their eyes, though Issei seemed to be confused by the statement as he didn't seem to know what Touki was. "But... it was different. It felt far more powerful..."

"I see..." Rias muttered as she closed her eyes. Whoever this person was, it seemed that their power was indeed immense and it was worrying. She didn't know who he was and was conflicted. She honestly didn't know what to think when such a powerful person was in her territory. 'I guess I need some information.'

"Guys, he stopped!" Issei called out. The group all turned back towards the exit to see that Kasai had indeed stopped at the entrance and just stared forwards, they all held their breaths as they watched in anticipation at what he was going to do. Kasai then said.

"Come on out, stop hiding. Or I'll make you come out."

'What?!' They all screamed in their minds. How in the world did he know that they were watching him?! Did they accidentally make a sound? Or did he see them? Kasai then turned towards their location and glared with a cold glare that sent shivers down their spine. "I'm serious, come on out!"

'I guess we have no choice...' Rias gulped. From the glare that they were receiving from Kasai, she could tell that the young boy meant serious business. So, she knew to be smart and not to anger him any further.

"I see that you finally come out," Kasai said calmly. He watched as the entire group revealed themselves to him, he scanned his eyes over each of them and didn't seem to sense that they were a threat at all to him. "So, what do you want? I doubt you were just watching me for no reason."

"We were just here to hunt down a stray devil, but it seems that you had already dealt with it." Rias had answered while pointing to the lifeless corpse of the woman from before. Kasai seemed interested as he thought. 'So, that woman was a devil, huh? A stray one a that, whatever that means. But, If I had to guess, it's a devil that had either run away for some kind of reason.'

"I see, then why are you still watching me? It's already been dealt with, so why are you still here?" Kasai demanded. It made sense, if they had no other reason to be here, then why stay? They could have just left and gone on with whatever else they could do. "I can tell you're not human, so you have to be devil's or something else, right?"

"That's right, we're all devils..." Rias responded. She was nervous under the boy's gaze, she could tell he was very observant and his eyes held a look of both confidence and power. She knew he was searching for any lies, and was very good at it, he held such a calculating gaze with incredible pressure. "And to answer your question, we just wanted to know why you're here? In my territory."

"Your territory...?" Kasai frowned as he muttered. From the small information he had garnered so far, it seemed that the group were devils and that they seem to believe that they hold authority over this town, and probably other areas for each person considering Rias had stated this as HER territory.

"So, why are you here? I can tell you're powerful, and it is my duty to make sure everything is alright here."

"What obligation do I have to tell you?"

"P-Please, I just want to know." Rias pretty much begged. She knew that one wrong move and it could end quite fatal, if Koneko's reaction to him was anything to go by. Kasai just narrowed his eyes before sighing as he responded. "I'll explain some things to you another time, it is far too late for this conversation."

"B-But..." Rias slumped her shoulder as she could see that Kasai was giving her a look that he meant what he said and wasn't going to say anything tonight, she then sighed as she then requested. "Then I want to speak tomorrow about this, alright?"

"Very well." Kasai shrugged. Kasai then scanned his eyes on them again before landing on the brown-haired boy, who had gulped in response. Kasai narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before giving off a minuscule smile. 'Interesting, there seems to another being inside him that is probably as strong as... my dad. That's pretty impressive.'

"Great! Then, I'd like you to meet us at Kuoh Academy tomorrow at around four in the afternoon for our conversation!" Rias had stated. Kasai just nodded slightly before he suddenly disappeared with speed that none of them could track, much to their shock.

"Woah, he disappeared!"

* * *

A good number of hours had passed since the meeting between the devils and Kasai at the abandoned building, Kasai could now be seen walking through the street towards what appeared to be a large school a couple of blocks ahead of him.

"If the instructions I got from that person was right, then that should be the academy," Kasai muttered. Kasai had previously asked a random person that was passing by for directions to Kuoh Academy, mainly because it was where the little conversation was going to be held.

In truth, while he didn't show it in any way, he was interested in the conversation that was going to take place. It was the time for him to get some answers as to where it was that he had found himself, and also some information about this world's functionalities.

He did need information on the geographical locations as well as other functions like the hierarchy of this strange world as well as its inhabitants. Information as of right now was a vital necessity, just as much as food was.

Kasai then finally arrived in front of the school, where he had noticed a bunch of students walking out, probably due to the day being over. The females were seemingly eyeing him down almost lecherously as he just ignored them before smirking as he sensed their energy.

"Hmph, it seems that they're in that old looking building over there," Kasai muttered. He looked towards one end of the school to see that it was indeed an old run-down building that looked like it would collapse at any given time. He could sense their aura from inside as he was smirking. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Koneko, are you alright?"

"Yes, Rias. I think I've calmed down..."

Koneko had replied as she was sitting down on the couch in the rather refined-looking room as Rias was sitting at a desk at the end of the room with both her elbows leaning on the desk. The rest of the members were standing as they talked.

"Good, I was worried that you might not have recovered after that event." Rias sighed. She then opened her eyes before looking at each of the members of her peerage before saying. "Alright, he should be coming soon, and that is when we will get our answers."

"But, Rias." Rias turned her head to look at the blonde male that was none other than Kiba, the knight of her peerage. Kiba stepped forward as he then asked. "Is it really wise for us to try and question him? We saw how dangerous he was, and also putting into consideration of the pressure that we felt."

"Yeah, no kidding! I felt like a hammer was sent down on me!" Issei added. Asia, the blonde girl, nodded her head in agreement as she heard the boy's statement.

"I have to agree, Rias. Was it truly a wise decision?" Akeno wondered. This person was the black-haired woman from last night, the one that had tied her hair in a long ponytail. Rias sighed as she responded. "I know how dangerous he could be, but we need answers. And this is the only way."

"Then I'll give you some answers, if its an equivalent exchange that is."

"Wha-!" They all jerked their heads at the sudden voice, they all bolted their heads towards the source, which had revealed to be none other than Kasai himself standing and leaning against one of the walls with one leg planted on the wall while the other was diagonally against the ground.

"How did you-!" Rias started.

"Let's just get this underway."

After a good amount of calming down after Kasai's sudden appearance in the room, Kasai was now seen sitting down on one of the couches with his arms crossed over his chest as his right leg was resting on top of his left.

The other members were standing, while Koneko was still eating her sweets that were on the top between the couches as she sat. Kasai had his eyes closed as he then heard Rias began to introduce herself to him from the desk she was at.

"I would like to welcome you to our clubroom, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself. She then gestured to each of her club members one by one as she listed off their names. "These are Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba."

They each gave their own greetings after being introduced. Issei was the boy that Kasai had sensed the being inside of, Asia was the girl with the long blonde hair, Koneko was the girl sitting opposite of him, Akeno was the female with the ponytail, and Kiba was the other male with blonde hair.

"My name is Kasai, Kasai Zoldyck." Kasai introduced. He watched each of their reactions to see that none of them flinched or reacted to the name, which he gave an inward smirk at. 'It would appear as though I was correct, they don't seem to know who my family is.'

True to his words, if he was still in his own world, then it would have been instant that they would have reacted to his name. The Zoldyck family was practically known by every single person alive, and it is honestly a shocker if you hadn't known them.

"Alright, then just why are you here in my territory?" Rias asked. She didn't want to sound arrogant or demanding, since she knew it wasn't going to go well for her or any of her peerage members, especially after witnessing Kasai's capabilities.

"I'm merely here as of because I have gotten lost, I really don't hold any ill intentions towards you or this place," Kasai answered. Rias narrowed her eyes as her eyes then began to slightly as Kasai seemed to raise an eyebrow, though he slightly widened his eyes. 'Trying to invade my mind, huh? Probably with magic... Not going to work!"

"..."

"I suggest you cease your actions in using whatever spell or something your trying to do, it will only over-complicate things and make things harder for the both of us," Kasai stated strongly. Rias seemed to recoil back in shock, as the others seemed surprised too. Rias then stuttered. "Y-You were able to render my spell useless... how?"

"I'm used to people trying to control my mind, especially since my older brother tried to do so. Though, the attempts all ended in a fail." Kasai said with a shrug. His mind went back to a certain black-haired brother of his, who was none other than Illumi.

"Your brother?! Why would your brother want to control you?!" Issei shouted in shock and disbelief after hearing Kasai's claim. Kasai shrugged as he then answered with. "I don't really know why, but he did stick needles into my head to try and get me to submit. Actually, I think I actually have one in my head still..."

Kasai's statement made them all stare at him with poker faces along with widened eyes, though they quickly all cringed and had shivers in their spine as Kasai reached behind his head and seemed to pull something out as a splash of blood squirted a bit as he showed them a rather large black needle in his hand.

"Yep, here it is."

"That looks painful!" Asia cried with her hands over her mouth.

"What the hell?! That thing was stuck in your head, and you're acting so calm?!" Issei screamed. Issei and the other could only cringe at the size of it, it was incredibly sharp and was a good couple of centimeters long. Kasai shrugged as she replied. "Meh, doesn't really affect me. My brother was always a weirdo."

'What brother does he have?!' This was the thought that rushed through all of the member's head simultaneously. Kasai just sighed as he then chucked the needle to the side, which was towards Issei, to which the boy scooted across and avoided the needle that bounced on the floor before stopping and rolling. "So, devils, huh? Anyway, I need some information, and if you answer me, I'll some of your questions. Deal?"

"Very well, what is it that you want to know?"

"Well, first off, I would like to know what country it is and what location within the country I am in." Kasai had demanded. Rias blinked at the question in confusion, how didn't he know where he was? "Well, you are currently in Japan, and in Kuoh Town."

"Never heard of it..." Kasai stated. They all seemed to widen their eyes at him after hearing this, how didn't know what Japan was? Kasai noticed their looks and then decided to ask. "Then do you know of a place called the Republic of Padokea?"

"Republic of Padokea? Can't say I have..."

"Then what about the Yorbian Continent? Republic of Rokario? The Balsa Islands?" Kasai wondered. They all shook their heads as a response, earning a sigh from Kasai as he then asked. "Alright, final try here. What about the Dark Continent?"

"Nope, can't say we've heard of it dude..." Issei stated. Kasai seemed to understand now, he was definitely indeed in a completely different world from his own. And the question now was how in the hell was he going to get back to his world? Rias then seemed to understand as well as she then said.

"It would seem that we have a lot more to discuss then I had first thought."

* * *

A good solid hour or so had passed since their discussion had began, and both parties had learned quite a lot. Kasai had learned of the type of world he was in, with the country he was in being Japan. Rias and the others had explained everything to him, such the currency as well as the laws and stuff of the world, along with the supernatural side.

Apparently, there were mainly three factions, along with others, with the three main ones being devils, angels, and fallen angels. It was rather interesting to learn about their history as well as the wars that had taken place. He had even learned of the existence of gods and other supernatural beings in the world.

In turn, Kasai had told them about him being from a completely different world to theirs, which was a major shocker to them all. He had explained about how he was a Nen user, though he didn't go deep into it, he also explained about him being an assassin as well as the history of his family.

When they had learned about Kasai was an assassin, an extremely deadly one at that, Issei had moved away as much as possible with a fearful expression on his face. Plus, they knew he could kill them all in an instant if he truly wanted, they had seen what he did last night.

"So, you're not a Touki user?" Koneko asked. Kasai just shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Yes and no, I may call it Nen, but they seem very similar so it would be safe to assume that they are the same, but have their differences since I'm not from this world."

"But, seriously dude, you're in a family of assassins?" Issei asked with a pale look. Kasai just chuckled as he nodded his head. "Indeed, though you don't need to worry, I won't just kill you for the heck of it. Only if you really piss me off or something."

"N-Noted..."

"You're acting rather calm, aren't you?" Akeno asked. Kasai turned his head to looked at the black-haired girl, who seemed to hold a bit of a confused look on her face as she then asked. "You want to find a way home, right? Aren't you a bit calm?"

"Not really. Plus, If I were to be panicking right now, then it would really do me no good besides hinder me." Kasai stated. Kasai could tell now that the world really didn't seem to have any Nen users, though this Touki he had learned of was similar but still vastly different. This was certainly going to be interesting...

"Hm?"

"Kasai, is something wrong?" Kiba asked curiously. Kasai seemed to narrow his eyes as he turned his attention towards the center of the room to see a magic circle appear on the ground. "It would appear that someone is coming through..."

They all watched as a figure then began rising from the magic circle, and when they did, it revealed to be a rather beautiful woman with silver long hair and was wearing what appeared to be a maid outfit. She held an air of professionalism as she stood and turned towards Rias.

"Grayfia/Miss Grayfia?" Both Rias and Issei said. Asia and Kasai seemed confused as to who this was though as they just looked on in confusion. Kasai then watched as the woman spoke to Rias. "My lady, I assume that you know of my appearance today?"

"Yes, I do," Rias answered as she frowned, which was seen by everyone. Grayfia just ignored it before turning her attention to two people in the room, the first person was Asia who was just blinking before she bowed her head. "I-It's a pleasure, my name is Asia Argento. Bishop of Rias."

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Bishop of Lady Rias. You may call me Grayfia." Grayfia introduced. She then turned to look at Kasai, but she widened her eyes when she looked into his eyes as the sapphire blue pools seemed to scream power. 'This person... is he human? This power I'm sensing though...'

"I'm Kasai, Kasai Zoldyck. It's a pleasure." Grayfia nodded her head as calmly as she could. She could tell that the boy was powerful, his posture, eyes, and also body structure just told her of what kind of strength the boy possessed, and it was terrifying, more so when she can sense that he was indeed a human.

"I see, it is quite a pleasure as well." Grayfia bowed. Kasai seemed to narrow his eyes towards her, he could sense that she was considerably more powerful than any of the other devils in the room. and if he were to gauge her strength, it would be comparable to those that pass for the test to enter into Greed Island, an extremely dangerous Nen-user game.

"Now that you have introduced yourselves, I believe Grayfia has some things she wants to tell us." Rias stated. This was interrupted though when the sudden appearance of an orange magic circle appeared along with a blast of fire that ended up revealing a figure at the center of the circle.

Kasai narrowed his eyes as he got a bad vibe from the person, not a threatening vibe, more of one of disgust and utter hatred, he felt like this was going to get really annoying really fast. The person revealed to be a man wearing a suit along with blonde hair and an expression of arrogance and confidence.

"Riser has finally arrived in the human realm! And I have come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." The man said in an obnoxious tone that seemed to grind Kasai's gears a bit but calmed himself down and closed his eyes. Issei seemed to have his eyebrow twitch at the words as he then asked.

"Who is this douche?"

"The gentleman standing in front of you is Lord Riser Phenex, a pure-blooded devil and is from the House of Phenex." Grayfia introduced. Kasai narrowed his eyes before closing them once again, he felt as if he could feel the power of fire within the man, and he could only click his tongue. 'What a pathetic flame...'

"He is also the fiance to the next head of the House of Gremory. In other words, the fiance to Rias Gremory." Grayfia explained. This caused Issei to look towards the maid with a shocked expression, while Kasai didn't seem affected, he really didn't care for what relationship this person had with them, he just wanted him gone.

"Wait, fiance?! You have to be joking!" Issei cried.

"I am not. Lady Rias has currently been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time as of now." They all seemed shocked, while Kasai just looked annoyed. Time then passed as Akeno had taken out tea for everyone, Riser having a cup of tea in his hand as he was sitting next to Rias with an arm around her neck.

"Listen to me, Riser. I have no intention at all of getting married to you!" Rias said strongly. She stood up from the couch they were on as she had her eyes closed, she didn't look at all happy to be near him or the idea of being married to the man, Kasai could honestly understand.

"Oh but, my darling. Riser believes that your family circumstances are still as such and you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser said with closed eyes as he leaned against the couch. Rias turned to him and yelled. "I am not bringing my family to ruin here! I'll be the decider on who my husband will be and not someone else!"

"You need to keep in mind that devils remain pure-blooded, we are still indeed recovering from our loss in numbers due to the war. Both your father and Sirzechs had decided on this arrangement with the future of devil-kind in mind."

"That is only because they are rushing everything. So, for the final time, Riser! I am not going to marry you!" Rias yelled. Riser then stood up and held onto Rias's chin as he grinned, Rias's peerage seemed ready to help while Kasai was just observing. "And I will tell you for the final time, Rias. Riser is the next heir to the House of Phenex, and I will not allow for that title to be tarnished in any way."

'Hm?' Kasai narrowed his eyes further as he was watching the two from where he was sitting before hand, not looking at them directly, but shifting his eyes to the left as he leaned against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He had noticed Riser looked at them before grinning viciously.

"If Riser is in need as to incinerate every single person in this room, then he will do so! Rias, you WILL be coming back with me to the Underworld." Riser stated strongly. Kasai seemed amused, though he hid it. 'Incinerate? Me? Good luck with that...'

Rias didn't seem to take too lightly to the threat as her eyes began to glow red in anger due to the threat directed towards her friends, she also considered Kasai a friend since they didn't seem to have any bad blood with each other. Grayfia was going to interfere with this, but stopped when a cold feeling caught everyone's attention.

"K-Kasai?" Issei stuttered. Asia, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all seemed to back away from Kasai as his bloodlust was now leaking from his body, and they seemed scared right now. Riser even seemed surprised and a bit fearful, though it was replaced with arrogance soon after, even after seeing Kasai's eyes that were now cold and dull.

"Alright, listen, every single one of you. I don't give a shit about what status ANY of your hold, but I won't stand for people who seriously annoy and piss me off." Kasai stated coldly. Grayfia seemed shocked, she had never seen such bloodlust from someone so young, more so a human being. "Because, I'll rip your throats out. And watch as you slowly crumble away in the hands of death."

"You dare threaten the mighty Riser, you insolent little human child?!" Riser growled. True, he was fourteen, but did that still count as being a child? Whatever, it didn't matter right now, the only thing that did was shutting this bird-brain up. "If you want to die as much as you speak, then I'll be happy to oblige!"

"Kill me? I'd like to see you try." Kasai said with amusement. "It hasn't ended well for those that have attempted before."

"That is quite enough!" Grayfia's voice called out. The both of them turned to look at Grayfia as she cleared her throat and said with a glare. "I am here through the order of Sirzechs, and that means that I will make sure that there is no disruption of peace."

Riser seemed to flinch at the words before slowly turning off the flames that had encompassed his hands, he then shrugged as he smirked and said. "Even Riser knows when to stand down, especially when he is told such a thing by the being known as the Ultimate Queen."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kasai glared. Grayfia flinched at the hateful gaze. While Kasai normally doesn't mind being told to do something, it entirely depended on the situation that he was in. If it was a demand to stop him from doing something that he wanted to do badly, then he would be angry.

"Please, I am just trying to keep the peace." Grayfia requested. She seemed to have a small sweat run down her face as she looked at the boy, she could feel her life on the line when she saw the look that Kasai gave her, and it was incredibly unpleasant. 'This boy, just who is he?'

"Fine." Kasai clicked his tongue as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you." Grayfia thanked. "My master had anticipated that there might be some form of conflict, so he had assigned me as a last resort if communication had broken down. That resort being a Rating Game against Lord Riser if so chooses to do so."

Rias seemed visibly surprised by this information as well as a few others, while Issei, Asia, and Kasai were confused, with the latter holding slight interest. Riser then arrogantly said. "Riser has played through numerous Rating Games and had scored multiple wins. But, my bride, on the other hand, has yet to even qualify for an official game." This seemed to tick Rias off.

"Riser knows well that only matured devils are able to participate in such events, so it really isn't a surprise that she hasn't had many opportunities," Akeno explained. Issei turned to her with wide eyes as he yelled. "Wait, for real?!"

Kasai seemed to listen with interest as his eyes were still closed, in his eyes, he could tell that the group were at an incredible disadvantage. They didn't have near the same experience as Riser had and nowhere near the same battle experience either to properly combat him.

"That's really not all we need to worry about though..." Koneko muttered as she continued to eat the sweets from a basket she was holding. Riser seemed to looked around the room again as he then looked at Rias. "So, is this ALL of your peerage? Are they really all that you have on you?"

"Everyone here except for Kasai, the one that you were arguing with," Rias said as she pointed towards the Zoldyck that was calmly resting on the couch. His hair covering his eyes from view, and his leg swinging slightly while resting on top of his left. Riser seemed to laugh as he then said.

"Really? This is all you have then? Too bad that the human brat isn't a part of your peerage, I would have loved to squash him." Riser smirked. Kasai didn't even react as he literally felt no reason to be scared, especially from such an empty threat. Riser than snapped his finger as another magic circle appeared along with fifteen girls of different ages. "Riser already has a set of fifteen pieces. I have a complete set."

"Damnit! They're all hot to boot!" Issei cried. He began weeping as he slumped his shoulders and crocodile tears began flowing out of his eyes as he seemed to be in despair right now. "Why can't I be this guy?!"

"Dude, get a grip of yourself." Kasai deadpanned. Issei seemed to hear him as he look up at him and pointed his finger dramatically at the Zoldyck as he then screamed. "Easy for you to say! You probably get tons of girls ogling over you because of your looks!"

"Bruh, shut up." Kasai just deadpanned harder.

"My dear, do you mind explaining to me as to why your servant is looking at me and weeping uncontrollable tears?" Riser asked with a sweatdrop. Rias just sighed before answering by saying. "That is because his future dream is to have a harem for himself."

"Ew~, that is what you call a barbarian." A female voice coming from a blonde girl from Riser's peerage said as she held a disgusted look on her face, Issei seemed shocked by the statement but quickly shook his head. He then stood up from his depressed state and glared at Riser. "Whatever! I can't believe that this douche has a harem!"

"I would mind what you say, low-class devil. You should remember your place when you speak to someone higher than you, example being myself." Riser said with arrogance. Issei glared as he then summoned a red gauntlet with a green jewel. "I don't care what you say! I'll just kick your ass right now, there isn't a need for a game!"

"Issei!" Asia had cried out in worry.

Issei began running towards Riser, ready to deliver a punch to the devil. But, Riser had other plans as he looked back towards his peerage before calling out the name of one of the devils in the peerage. "Mira."

"Huh?" Issei stopped his advance when a young girl with blue hair holding what appeared to be a stick stood in front of the peerage, looking ready to face off against Issei. Issei seemed rather confused as he saw the girl. "What in the world is she supposed to do? She's tiny."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Issei. Size isn't what always matters." Kasai warned. Issei didn't seem to listen before he was suddenly struck in the stomach by the stick that the girl had thrust towards him, she then hit him onto the ceiling before he began falling down. "You idiot..."

Kasai could only face palm at Issei's stupidity as he caught Issei's body with his free hand that he hadn't face palmed himself with, he chucked Issei's body onto the other couch as they all saw the future Red Dragon Emperor to be completely unconscious from those hits.

"What a disappointment, to belive that the current wielder of the Boosted Gear would be such an unbelievably worthless pawn. What a tragedy, darling." Riser sighed. Kasai had learnt of Sacred Gears not too long ago, weapons granted to humans by God himself.

"Jeez, you really are an idiot. To think that they would allow for someone like you to be an heir is crazy." Kasai chuckled. This caught Riser's attention as he turned and glared at the human boy, who didn't even flinch. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"How dare you! Riser will not tolerate such disrespect!"

"Do you think I care? Just get used to it, because you won't get no respect from me."

"That is it, you are finished! Mira!" Riser roared. The girl nodded her head before charging towards Kasai, he heard Rias and her peerage yell his name in worry. Though, while to them she seemed quite fast, she was moving incredibly slow in Kasai's eyes. They were all shocked when the staff hit him and ended up shattering.

"Was that it? What a disappointment." Kasai sighed. Before anybody could even react, Mira found herself planted onto the ground by a heavy force, which revealed to end up being a small punch to the top of her head, courtesy of Kasai. She was in pain, but looked up to glare at him.

Though, her glare didn't last long as it was soon replaced with a look of absolute fear. Kasai's eyes were now shadowed and his eyes became cold and dull, you could just feel the bloodlust and horror in those eyes. She found herself shaking uncontrollably before quickly retreating back.

"Now, listen here. I don't completely understand the situation that you people have found yourselves in, but I expect you all to leave me out of it! I don't want any involvement in this trivial matter!"

Kasai had stated these words strongly before giving a final strong glare towards the heir to the Phenex Family before he suddenly disappeared into the darkness as his eyes glowed blue for a split second as he disappeared. Though they heard him say something before leaving.

"I will promise you pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My character will indeed have relationships, though he will still keep his personality throughout the entire story. None of the girls though will be coming from Issei's harem, I'm not the type of guy that wishes to take away a character's harem.**

**Also, this story will have gore and sometimes mature themes. So, be prepared for any of that including mature language.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kasai could currently be seen sitting on top of a building while overlooking the town, in his hand was what appeared to be a small ice-cream cone. He was calmly eating it as one of his legs rocked back and forth over the ledge. His expression showing calmness and peace as he slowly closed his eyes.

"What kind of world have I found myself in? Already been here for a good number of hours and some ugly bastard almost made me earn another kill count." Kasai said nonchalantly. He then finished his cone off by popping it into his mouth before giving a sigh. "Now, to think of what to do..."

Kasai stopped rocking his leg as he then dropped his back onto the roof and stared up towards the sky, it was nice and blue as the clouds blocked the hot rays of the sun nicely. He closed his eyes and gave off a happy sigh.

"But, I think I'll think about that later. I just want to have some peace and quiet." Kasai smiled. He felt the wind brush against his body as his clothes swayed in the wind, Kasai then placed both arms behind his head. "If anyone disrupts my peace and quiet, I swear I'll-!"

Kasai couldn't finish his sentence when he suddenly felt something happen, he opened his eyes wide and sat up before looking at the ground where he was sitting. Kasai widened his eyes at what he saw. "What the hell?! A magic circle?!"

He then noticed that it began to glow brighter, at which he was thenengulfed in a flash of light as he began to get sucked in, but you could hear him mutter some words.

"Oh, you son of a bitch..."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, my lord. You want me to battle against this boy, again?" The one known as Riser could be heard. He was speaking to a handsome young man that had long red hair and was wearing a rather strange form of attire, this person being none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the devil kings and the brother of Rias.

Riser had been pointing towards the location where Issei could be seen standing with his Boosted Gear located on his left arm, he was glaring towards Riser with hate as the Phoenix only smirked at the sight with a condescending look.

The group, along with Rias's peerage as well as many other people could be seen standing in what appeared to be a fancy room as they were all seemingly dressed for a rather formal occassion. Riser having worn a white suit.

All the people that were in this room, were none other than apart of the devil race. They had all gathered together to 'celebrate' the marriage between Riser and Rias, after Rias and her peerage had failed to claim victory in their Rating Game against Riser.

"That would be correct, Riser." Sirzechs had replied to the Phenex devil. Sirzechs then looked up at the devil and smirked as he then added. "It will be a very interesting development, a Phoenix versus a Dragon. I can safely say that it would be a rather interesting battle for all of us to enjoy."

"While I certainly see where you are going with this, my lord. I have to disagree with something." Riser interrupted. Sirzechs looked at him and frowned as he listened, Riser only smirked. "If I am to remember correctly, then it has been stated quite clearly that a Maou is not permissioned to interfere with affairs that do not directly involve them. And you are breaking that rule."

"..." Sirzechs seemed to be nervous, though not visibly. He had quite a lot of this planned out as a way to prevent this wedding from happening, but it seemed as though it wasn't going to go the way he wanted. 'Damnit! This isn't how it was supposed to go!'

"But..." Riser smiled as he closed his eyes. Sirzechs looked at him in confusion as Riser then held one finger up towards the Maou. "I will accept this battle, but only under one single and simple condition of mine. Or, I won't accept."

"...Very well, what is it?" Sirzechs asked warily.

"My condition is..." Riser slowly opened his eyes as they gave off a slight spark of fire as he then turned towards Issei before looking back at Sirzechs. "I will be the one to determine my opponent, and I will not accept this trash of a Red Dragon Emperor to be it!"

Issei seemed visibly annoyed and angered by this as he glared towards Riser even harder then before as he clenched his fist before taking a step forward and yelling. "What is that supposed to mean?! If you want to fight somebody, then take me on!"

"Do you really expect someone such as I to accept a challenge as pitiful as yours? If you weren't even able to withstand your ground against me beforehand, then what makes you believe that you can take me on now?" Riser laughed. "For the wielder of the Boosted Gear, you are truly a worthless insect."

Riser's laugh seemed to annoy Issei even more as he was barely able to restrain himself from charging in right now, he was seriously beginning to lose any bit of calmness inside him. Rias, on the otherhand, was glaring at Riser with hate as she hated it when her servants were being mocked and insulted.

"Then how about this, Red Dragon Emperor?" Riser called. Issei stopped shaking in anger as he looked at Riser with confusion, though his anger was still present. "If you allow me to choose my opponent, then I will accept the forfeit of my engagement to Rias. How about it?"

"What?" Issei growled. Sirzechs, who was watching from the sidelines, narrowed his eyes as he pondered about the declaration, it was the only way in stopping the marriage that was between this chicken and his sister. But, questions rose in his mind. Who would it be? Could the person beat Riser? Did he know them?

If there was anything that Sirzechs knew about Riser, then it was that he was manipulative piece of shit. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew Riser was going to decide on an opponent in which he could defeat easily, but despite this, he needed accept it! He had no other options!

"Very well, the Red Dragon Emperor will accept your terms." Sirzechs declared suddenly. Everyone that supported Issei against Riser all jerked their heads towards the Maou in shock, why was agreeing?! "I will allow you to choose your opponent."

"But-!" Issei was going to say. But, Sirzechs held his hand up and motioned Issei to stand down, he then explained. "I have no choice, Issei, was it? You can tell that this is the only way to save Rias right now."

"..." Issei stopped advancing as he knew that the Maou was right, he could only clench his fist as he knew that there was no other option for them if their goal was to save Rias from marrying Riser today and ever. Riser smirked at this as he then said.

"Then, now that you have agreed to my terms. I demand that my opponent be the one known as Kasai!" Riser smirked visciously. The people that knew of him all stepped back in shock, Rias's peerage all looked at one another in shock, even Issei after hearing it.

Issei shared a look with all of his fellow peerage members, gaining a worried look on his face as he recalled the Zoldyck. Rias was the same as she looked quite worried as she gulped slightly, the others didn't look any better than the first two.

Sona, one of the other devils in the area with short black hair and wearing a blue dress, stared towards Rias with confusion on her face. It was clear to her that her close friend knew of this Kasai person, but what caused both her peerage and herself step back in surprise?

The surrounding devils all seemed confused at the challenge, they had no idea who this Kasai person was, but did it matter since whoever it was was going to be squashed? They all seemed to agree as they continued to watch the conversation.

'This Kasai... I have heard from Grayfia of his presence.' Sirzechs thought. He had recalled the time where Grayfia had went to report to him after the meeting with Rias and Riser in the human world,he was honestly shocked at what she told him. The amount of bloodlust that this Kasai person had apparently incredibly overwhelming. '...'

Sirzechs turned his head back to look at Grayfia, who had noticed his gaze and nervously looked at him and nodded her head slightly. Sirzechs could see the nervousness in her eyes after hearing the name of Kasai, and it made him nervous too, but also incredibly curious.

If what Grayfia had told him about this Kasai person, then there was just a chance, a chance! A chance of stopping this marriage between Riser and his sister, it was an opportunity that he just couldn't turn down right now.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs called out. He looked at the Strongest Queen as the queen in turn looked back towards him after hearing his voice, Sirzechs then slightly gulped before ordering. "I need you to summon forth Riser's opponent, as quickly as possible."

"Understood..." Grayfia replied half-heartedly. In truth, she was really not thrilled in the slightest at doing this. From what she had already gathered about Kasai, he was certainly not the kind of person to mess with or anger in any way.

"Brother, please reconsider!" Rias pleaded. Her peerage seemed to agree wholeheartedly as they also tried to convince the Maou to cease his action, though it didn't seem to be working. "Rias, I have made my decision. It is final."

Rias could only clench her fists in worry, of course, she would be happy beyond relief if she was relieved of this engagement. But, was it going to be worth it with what could possibly come at the expense of such freedom? Was it really worth it? Hopefully...

They all watched as Grayfia then created a magic circle on the ground that began to glow brightly as the light then blinded them all as a figure began to form inside the circle, it had a strong lean body and wearing normal everyday clothes.

It was none other than Kasai.

* * *

Kasai was blinded for a good couple of seconds before his vision started becoming clear, he was still in his sitting position as he was confused beyond relief. He stared down towards his hands as he clenched them.

All he remembered was the magic circle that had appeared beneath him and taken him away from the rooftop, he was having a nice peaceful rest, but it was interrupted. He then narrowed his eyes as he scanned the surrounding area.

'This place... devils.' Kasai thought with a narrowed look. He could see everyone in the fancy room he had found himself teleported to, he saw Rias and her peerage along with a bunch of other people that he didn't know, though he could tell they were devils considering the energy they gave off. 'Don't tell me...'

Sona was looking at Kasai with curiosity, so this was the person that made Rias and her peerage worried? She was a calculative type of person, so she knew that this was definitely no ordinary human. But, what was this sense of worry that washed over her? Some of her peerage seemed to notice as well.

Across the room, a young man could be seen with black hair and a pair of violet eyes. He was quite tall and had an impressively muscular build, you could see that he was quite powerful. This was none other than Sairaorg Bael, cousin of Rias Gremory.

He was the heir to the Bael Clan of the underworld, with him being the oldest son of his father, Lord Bael, as well as being the strongest young devil. His power being quite a lot greater than those of his youth.

When he had heard of the declaration of the challenge against this Kasai person, he was really not expecting much since it was Riser who chose the opponent. But, when he got a look at Kasai, he saw the built body he had, and he also felt a familiar energy...

'Touki!' Sairaorg widened his eyes slightly as he thought. He could sense it, the powerful Touki that resonated from within Kasai, it was incredibly difficult to pick up as Kasai was seemingly hiding in somehow while also having it active. It was like an ocean of raging waters. 'But, how can he utilise it? Did he train for it?'

Sairaorg stared at the boy for a second before smirking as he gained a look of excitement, he could tell that he was strong despite how young he looked. He could just tell that Kasai could give him an amazing challenge, and he couldn't wait! Though, it was strange, the Touki he sensed was different from what he used.

Sirzechs himself stared at the boy with both worry and curiosity, he noticed how Grayfia had a very worried look. He could tell the boy was not normal, he gave off a presence that seemed to both draw in and repel people, it was a strange feeling yet uneasy feeling.

Sirzechs was going to ponder more, but he then noticed how Rias and her peerage along with a couple of others began to notice something all stepped back in what looked to be immense worry. Sirzechs turned his attention to where they were looking and noticed that it was Kasai that they were all looking at.

The young boy was pushing himself off the ground as his body swayed a couple of times as he stood up. His eyes were shadowed and a visible frown was plastered on his face, but what caught his attention was the aura that surrounded Kasai, it was dense and fiery, the colour of it was a brilliant blue.

The fiery flames of the aura seemed calm, but you could tell how powerful it was. Despite being so calm looking, you could feel the pressure as some of the devils were already holding their chests in pain as they had a hard time breathing.

Even Issei, someone that he could tell was the type to interrupt when he felt like it, didn't even do anything aside from look incredibly worried. Scratch that, everyone in his sister's peerage was the same, they all looked terrified, along with Rias.

"Who...?"

They all turned to see Kasai slowly growl.

"Who did it...?"

Kasai then slowly began raising his head.

"I told you, didn't I?"

Kasai then fully lifted his head up as his entire face was now shadowed in complete darkness as all you could see were a pair of terrifying blue sharp eyes that glared towards seemingly everyone within the room, and it sent a massive chill down all of their spines.

"Who the fuck summoned me?!" Kasai shouted as his voice seemed a bit distorted. His aura flickering back and forth calmly as his glowing blue eyes flickered in response as well, his eneraged voice easily being heard by every single person here. "And you better have a damn good explanation!"

"I-I understand that you're quite upset." Sirzechs slightly stuttered. Kasai then almost instantly sent his gaze towards the Maou, who slightly stiffened under it. "But Lord Riser has decided to be your opponent. I need to tell you that my sister is set to be married to him, and we came to this agreement. If you win, Rias is freed from this marriage."

"In other words..." Riser started. He then began chuckling before it turned into full laughter as they all turned to look at him. "You are nothing but extra entertainment for us devils as you will face absolute demolition from me! You are nothing but a pathetic human, a lowly insect waiting to be crushed."

Those words that came from Riser's mouth seem to cause the world within those that knew Kasai, they all gained looks of horror as they felt like everything was lost. They all shakingly turned to look at Kasai, including Sirzechs, as they saw Kasai standing with his head down and his arms dropped to his sides with his eyes being shadowed.

The area suddenly became silent and eery with only the laughter of Riser sounding, everyone else just completely phased his laughter out as they looked at Kasai. They then noticed the aura around him suddenly flicker like some kind of glitch before it began to expand while burning the ground beneath him.

Sirzechs could tell, despite how calm and unmoving Kasai was, that Kasai was about to explode any second if Riser wasn't going to shut up. He looked behind him to see that even his son, Millicas, trembling in fear while holding tightly to Grayfia as she stood in front shielding him.

In Kasai's mind, he felt as if someone had just primed his emotions to the max. If he was clearly hearing correctly, then that would mean that they disrupted him of his peace and quiet for their fucking ENTERTAINMENT! Despite, everything he had told them back in the clubroom at the school!

Everyone could now see Kasai's eyes as they seemed to be barely holding back uncontrolled fury, but the worst part, it seemed to be directed at every single person in this room. Not just Riser, but all of them, and it seemed that the fear and aura that radiated off of him was starting to get noticed by some of the more... less intelligent ones.

Kasai could tell that the devils seemed to think themselves far above him, simply seeing him as a 'weak' and hopeless human. But, they couldn't be anymore wrong... They dared to insult him and look down on him like some higher being? This was not going to be let go so easily, he'll show why people back in his world feared the Zoldyck name!

"This is bad, what do we do?" Kiba wondered from his position. He had a lot of sweat running down his face, he had known immediately that calling and forcing Kasai here against his will was not a good idea in the slightest! Issei responded by stuttering. "I-I don't know..."

"..." Both Akeno and Rias were quiet as they stared at Kasai, they could sense the overwhelming bloodlust leaking out of his being. Koneko, had already returned to her terrified state like when they had first encountered the Zoldyck, but it seemed far worse than even then...

"So, are you going to accept this battle?" Riser sneered. He then gave off a condescending smirk as Kasai just stood there with shadowed eyes before shrugging. "Oh well, if you don't accept. It will just make it easier on all of us and show that you are truly the weakling that you truly are."

"What was that?" Kasai growled.

"I'm not going to repeat myself to some such as you, insects should really just stay where they belong." Riser said with a mocking tone. Kasai's eyes seemed to be glowing with intense bloodlust as it took everything in him to keep himself from charging at him right now, but he really didn't want to deal with the damn annoying complaints he'd end up receiving afterwards by the other devils. It would be such a pain...

But... if Riser thought that he will just stand and let a chicken insult him and talk down to him for any longer, then he was dead wrong! If these pathetic bunch of devils want entertainment, then he'll give them some! And trust him, he'll make sure it will be a memorable one indeed!

Sirzechs then felt the hammering of an entire mountain slam down on him, including other devils, as they began to succumb to an overwhelming pressure that was coming from Kasai. The Maou had experienced a lot during his years, and not had he ever expected to find a human of such oppressing aura and strength.

What honestly scared him to no end though, was that the power which he could only imagine that Kasai had. He knew that what he had seen of the boy so far was only small glimpses of what was the full picture, and he could tell that that picture was something far larger than anyone would expect...

"You want to fight, correct?" Kasai said with an eerily calm voice. "Then I'll be more than 'happy' to oblige!"

"I suppose a weakling like you can have some courage, perhaps you aren't as cowardice as I had thought you out to be." Riser smiled with amusement and mockery. He then laughed as he said. "Don't worry though, this fight won't last long! But, hopefully you can make it last a little bit long so we can entertain everyone here!"

'Oh, don't worry. I'll make it really slow and painful...' Kasai said in his head.

"Now that that has been decided..." Sirzechs had voice. They all turned towards the Maou as he looked at Kasai with a smile, though it was a nervous one."Is there something you desire if you are to claim victory, anything you wish for?"

Riser looked at Sirzechs with widened eyes as he looked as if he was going to protest about it, but stopped when Kasai shook his head and gave off a sinister smile that formed on his face. If there was a reward he wanted, then it was nothing more than the screams of a certain chicken.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be getting my reward during this battle."

* * *

Kasai and Riser were now in a pocket dimension created for the Rating Games, but this one being not of a large field but more of a small arena fit for a battle between two people. Kasai was sitting on stone slab with one leg extended and the other bent back as he supported himself with one arm as the other was on his knee.

His eyes were still glowing but his aura not on display, his eyes were still shadowed though as the blue glow of his pupils could only be seen through its darkness. He looked calm as he saw Riser standing on the other side with a look that showed that he believed he had already won the coming battle.

While Kasai did look calm, he wanted them to hurry the hell up and start the match. He wanted to hear the screams, as well as the see the blood of this chicken as he was going to make sure that Riser was going to be in a world of pain. Kasai then picked up a small piece of chipped stone and tossed it up and down in his hand impatiently.

It was quiet for a good number of seconds as the devils, which were observing from outside of the pocket dimension were all talking amongst themselves, wondering how the fight was going to go. Some thought that it was going to be curb stomp, which it was going to be, but not in the way they think it will.

Sirzechs was sitting on a high area observing the battle with interest, he was curious as to see the power that Kasai wielded. Sairaorg was no different, he had a look of excitement on his face as he waited for the start of the battle, he wanted to know just how powerful this Kasai person was and if he could give him a challenge.

He had indeed initially thought that Kasai was just a normal human being that was going to be an easy way for Riser to get married, but that was before meeting Kasai. The boy released an aura of someone immense, a power that demanded respect. It only excited him more the more he thought about it.

A couple of more seconds passed before the sound of some kind of ring was heard, Kasai stopped tossing the stone piece as he caught it and crushed it easily in his hand. He pushed himself off the stone slab and stood facing towards Riser while giving the devil a blank and emotionless look.

Kasai was still angered, and to a great deal as well. He had specifically told them that he had wanted no involvement at all in this matter, yet here he was about to fight in battle to free the redhead from marriage. He was honestly ticked off, and many people knew that making him angry was very much suicide.

The ring was none other than the sign that the match was about to begin, he waited as he tapped his foot impatiently as the voice of Grayfia then sounded. "The rules for this match are as follows. Killing your opponent will be strictly prohibited, and the match will end when one side is unable to continue. Now, the match between Kasai Zoldyck and Lord Riser Phenex will begin momentarily."

"Prepare yourself, this is going to be painful." Riser smirked. Kasai didn't even react or say anything as he remained calm, they both waited until the match was signalled to start when a loud beeping sound was heard through the area. Riser smiled as he summoned a pair of fiery wings on his back. "This is where you shall burn!"

Riser formed two fireballs on his hands before looking towards Kasai's position, he then tossed the fireballs towars the boy who calmly watched them approach him. Every single devil was surprised when after they had impacted with him, the fire from the fireballs seemed to brush off of Kasai and having no effect.

'Wow, that was more pathetic than I imagined...' Kasai thought with an inward deadpan. The attack as blocked merely by his Ten, which usually only provided a small amount of protection to attacks. If Riser didn't have stronger attacks then there was no chance he could even possibly hurt him even ever so slightly.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Riser demanded. He seemingly expected that simple attack to have finished Kasai off, but the human remained completely unharmed! He was confused though, why? Because Kasai was no longer where he was before, Riser then looked around in confusion. "Where are you?!"

"Right here." A dark voice called out. Riser widened his eyes as he turned around instantly to see that Kasai was standing on a ledge while glaring hatefully towards Riser, which ended up freezing the devil as a sense of fear washed over him, though he shook it off. "If you can't keep up with my speed, you are truly hopeless right now."

"Don't you dare mock me!" Riser roared. He then summoned more flames that burned brighter than before as they were sent at Kasai, who only just smirked at the sight. Suddenly, Kasai stomped his right foot as a pillar of blue flames shot from the ground before completely burning out Riser's flames. "What?! What are those flames?!"

"Not something you need to know." Kasai glared. In truth, the flames in which had just been produced were due to his Nen, they weren't really flames but had the properties of blue fire. He was considered a Transmuter so he was able to alter and change the quality of his aura to match the fire, though he was also an Emitter, that attack had nothing to do with that side of him.

"Tell me damnit!" Riser raged. Kasai just glared before giving a sinister smirk on his face, he raised his right hand before moving his fingers around before they suddenly straightened and gained pulsating veins. The nails on his fingers also seemed to get longer as the tips became incredibly sharp from what everyone could see.

Mutters of confusion and surprise sounded as this had occured, they didn't know how he had done that. Kasai then began calmly walking around Riser as his steps didn't seem to give off any sound, but what Riser was more shocked about was the fact that multiple versions of Kasai could now be seen circling him. He panicked as he looked around at them all with a sweat running down his face.

These were the techniques known as Rhythm Echo and Shadow Step, the first allowing the user to create images of themselves as they walked, and the other for making their footsteps void of any sound. These techniques belonging to the Zoldyck family as it was their main arsenal for normal assassinations.

"What is this?!"

"Hehehe..." Kasai's eery laugh was the only response he got. Suddenly, before anyone could even react, a sudden flash occured as Riser suddenly began screaming in pain. Everyone looked to see that his left arm had been cleanly sliced off and blood began gushing out, though it began to regenerate. "Oh~, regenration, huh? This will only make my time sweeter than."

"Gaaah~!" Riser once again cried in pain and agony as his right leg was sliced off from the knee, he fell to the ground as it began regenerating. The multiple copies of Kasai still circling with their non-stop sinister looks. "This... This can't be happening! I am absolute! I can't lose to a mere human insect!"

Riser finished his regeneration as he slowly stood up from his position and glared before giving a loud cry as he released his flames in all directions, this caused some of the arena to melt away as the flames washed over all of the Kasai's. When the flames then slowly died down, Riser looked around in panic.

"What... Where are you?!" Riser demanded. He then suddenly stopped as the tune of an eery whistle could be heard, this sound sending chills down everyone's spine as it just had that weird effect. Riser began breathing heavily as he then turned to look for the source. The whistle then got louder as he turned to see where it was coming from.

To his horror, he saw Kasai walking calmly over towards his direction. No signs of any burns or damage done to him, not even on his clothes. He had expected at least some damage after that attack he had done, but there was nothing! Each step that Kasai took, it sounded like a stomp to him as the beating in his chest was getting louder.

"I can hear it... the beating of your heart and the sense of fear." Kasai gave off a menacing smile as his shadowed eyes were glowing blue. Kasai then stopped a couple of meters in front of Riser as the devil couldn't get the lump in his throat to go to allow him to speak. "Tell me something, did you know that some people feel fear no matter who they are?"

"Wh-What?" Riser croaked in confusion at the question.

"They take deep breaths, and touch themselves on the chest." Kasai said as he placed his right hand over where his heart would be. "They expect to find some kind of quick thumping, like a banging feeling that is just wanting to let itself loose."

"Wh-Where are you going with this?" Riser demanded with a growl mixed with fear. He didn't want to admit it, but he truly felt fear, and it was because of a damn human! He truly doesn't know why, why was he scared of this brat?!

"Sometimes, it's just not there, the thumping no where to be found..." Kasai stated. Kasai's face suddenly flickered into a sinister smile as he disappeared from his location in an instant, and Riser could hear his voice coming from behind him. "**Not even a beat.**"

Riser felt... cold, his body felt cold for once. He looked towards Kasai and saw him giving him a look of eery coldness as well as with his left eye suddenly letting off a small flicker of blue fire before stopping. His eyes began travelling towards where he felt the pain he started to take notice of... and it was his heart, or where his heart used to be.

"What..." Riser looked back up and was horrified to see that the still beating heart that was once inside of him was in the palm of Kasai's left hand, Riser then watched in horror as Kasai smirked before crushing it with his palm in an instant as the blood sprayed over the ground and began dripping off his hand.

Riser suddenly began screaming in immense pain as he held his hands on the area which his heart used to be. While it was regenerating a new one for him, the fact that it was his heart that was torn out in less than a second caused him to feel far more pain then he ever did before when his leg and arm were sliced off.

"Brother!" Ravel, Riser's sister, had cried out in horror as she watched her brother screaming in agony due to the injury. Kasai could feel it, despite being in a pocket dimension, the horror and fear that washed over the other devil's watching the battle... no, watching the slaughter.

Sona along with her peerage all had gaping expressions as they saw this, no wonder Rias and her peerage were terrified of Kasai! She had been told by Rias not long before the battle had begun that Kasai was someone they met not too long ago, and now she clearly understood the reason for why she told them that no-one should anger this boy.

"While I would indeed enjoy your suffering, I want to get going. I have already had enough of this damned place." Kasai scowled. He walked towards Riser, who had just finished regenerating before picking him up by his hair and bringing him up to look at Kasai's cold eyes. "So, I suggest you surrender before I have to get far more drastic."

"L-Like hell I am...!" Riser growled. Kasai just sighed before narrowing his eyes as he tossed Riser back and causing the devil to skid across the floor. Kasai then used Ren to immensely increase his aura projection, which had exploded and was coloured a brilliant fiery blue as the radius of it was an astonishing five meters or so.

Kasai grinned as he saw the shocked look of Riser, who could feel the immense pressure hammering down on him, along with every other devil. While he could increase the output, it was really not needed. He began advancing towards Riser, who ended up crawling away in fear as he screamed while squirming.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender, just don't come any closer!" Riser demanded... no, more like begged. Kasai could only chuckle before it turned into a full blown sinister laugh, he stopped himself before turning down his aura and turning away from Riser with closed eyes.

Suddenly, both fighters felt the magic circle appear below them as they both were pulled from the pocket dimension and found themselves back in the room where Kasai had first found himself teleported down into. Every single devil looking terrified at Kasai as Sirzechs also looked immensely nervous.

Kasai honestly found it hilarious, he didn't really show it though. He kept it to himself as he looked at them, they had acted so high and mighty before but that condescendance was crushed soon afterward. He then looked towards all of the devils as he then noticed Sirzechs walking over towards him.

"Congratulations on your victory, Kasai. It was rather... interesting." Sirzechs stated with sweat running down his face as he held a nervous smile, he was honestly worried as one wrong move and Kasai would be on him. Kasai just snorted at this.

"Whatever, I honestly appreciated that little show myself." Kasai smirked. He then looked towards every single devil before narrowing his eyes as he then shouted. "I have no problem with any of you, aside from Riser. But, if you are to try anything that would anger me or annoy me, then expect to feel the same thing Riser has."

Every single devil in the chamber didn't waste any time as they nodded their heads to Kasai's words, it wasn't like they needed to be told this...

"I don't see you devils as allies, let me make that very clear. But, I also don't see you as enemies either, so just keep that in mind. It can change very quickly though, if you know what I mean." Kasai warned. Sirzechs and everyone else understood easily as Sirzechs nodded in understanding.

"We understand, I promise that you won't be disturbed in such a way like this again." Sirzechs assured the Zoldyck.

"You better." Kasai narrowed his eyes as he said this. He then sighed as he then looked at Sirzechs. "Now, I would very much appreciate it if you are to return me back to the human world, I have had enough of this damn place."

"Of course, sorry for the trouble we have caused you." Sirzechs apologised. At least this devil, who he assumed was probably the leader, was at least tolerable and reasonable. Sirzechs nodded towards Grayfia who nodded back as she summoned a magic circle underneath Kasai to which he then vanished from the underworld.

All that was left were the devils pondering on what he had told them.


End file.
